Coffee and Familiar Faces
by Wee-Jones
Summary: Ianto owns a coffee shop, and one day a familiar person steps over the threshold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

..Ianto had been a normal teenager at school with a great group of friends, his best friend Jack Harkness had moved back to America on their last day of school, 7 years ago. The two teens e-mailed a few times but eventually lost touch until now...

Ianto was opening up his coffee shop for the day, which was called _beans_ and was situated on Cardiff bay. He had owned his business for 2 years, it had always been his dream to have his own coffee shop/cafe.

Tosh came in. "Hey Ianto."

"Hey Tosh, it's just me and you today, it's Owen's day off." Ianto smiled at his colleague and best friend.

"Yeah, why the hell did he have to pick a Saturday to be off." She laughed.

"That's Owen for you." Ianto grinned.

Gwen came in with her fiancé Rhys, "Hey guys, two of your wonderful coffee's please, Ianto." Gwen smiled.

"Sure thing, just go take a seat and I'll bring them over."

"Oh and a doughnut, please mate." Rhys added smiling.

Ianto started making their usual coffee blends and put a doughnut on the tray for Rhys, Ianto placed the two white mugs on the tray and carried it over to the couple. "Here you go guys."

"Thank you, Ianto." Gwen smiled.

"Yeah, thanks mate." Rhys said biting into the doughnut.

Ianto walks back to the counter and talks to Tosh about orders and stocks.

Jack had arrived in Cardiff airport about an hour ago, and got a taxi into town. Cardiff was where he belonged and felt a part of, he wondered what his school friends were doing now, if they even lived here anymore, they might have moved away for all he knew.

Jack walked about the town and decided to walk to the bay, where he and his friends used to hang out. He noticed a small coffee shop which looked nice and walked towards it and entered. He saw the young man and knew who it was, instantly.

"You haven't changed a bit." Jack said staring at Ianto.

Ianto turned around recognizing the American accent, "Jack?"

"Yes Ianto, that is my name." Jack smirked.

"W...what...are you doing back here?"

"I wanted to come back...to where I belong, America didn't work out." Jack sighed.

"Ok...Do you want a coffee and some lunch?"

"Yes that would be nice, thank you Ianto."

"Go take a seat and I'll be over with it in a bit ok?" said Ianto.

"Yeah." Jack smiled walking over to a table by the window and stared out to the bay, watching the waves crash against the rocks.

Five minutes later Ianto had made two coffee's and two baguettes and took them over to the table and sat opposite Jack and placed the coffee and plate in front of him.

"Thanks Ianto." Jack said, sipping his coffee and taking a bite out the baguette.

"No problem," Ianto done the same.

"This coffee is amazing." Jack smiled, taking another sip.

"I know." Ianto grinned, taking a drink of his.

"So you got anywhere to stay?" asked Ianto.

"Not really, was going to book into a hotel for a few days, till I find somewhere more permanent." Jack said.

"You can stay at mine for a few days, if you want to that is." Ianto offered.

"That's really kind of you, but I wouldn't like to get in your way."

"You wouldn't get in my way," Ianto laughed, "And it would give us time to catch up."

"If you're are sure, then ok I will." Jack grinned.

"Well I usually close the shop at about 4." Ianto said.

"Okay, I could go look around town for a few hours and then meet you back here?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

A few hours had passed, and customers came and went all day. And at bang on 4 o'clock Jack came in to find Tosh and Ianto cleaning up the shop.

"Hey"

"Hello Jack, I'll just finish off here and then we'll go to mine."

"Ok, there is no rush." Jack said sitting down.

Ianto had told Tosh everything Jack had said to Ianto a couple of hours ago, she hadn't seen Ianto this happy well since they were at school. She knew he missed Jack ever since the day he left on that plane for America, Ianto had to move on and get on with life, like Jack was doing. Jack and Ianto had been best friends since they were kids at the age of about 8 when Jack had moved into his area.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ianto remember the first time he met Jack...

_It was a Saturday morning and a removal van had pulled up outside the house opposite the Jones'. Ianto was playing in the garden with his cars and ran into his house._

_"Mum. Mum!" he shouted, "new people. Can I go over?...pretty please!"_

_"Yes of course Ianto but remember and be polite."_

_"Yes mum."_

_Ianto ran out the house and over the road._

_"Hello, I'm Ianto, Ianto Jones." He smiled up at the tall man and woman with a boy who looked around the same age as Ianto._

_"Hello Ianto, I'm Mrs Harkness and this is my husband and our son, Jack."_

_"Hello Mr and Mrs Harkness, hello Jack." Ianto smiled._

_"Hello Ianto." Jack smiled._

_"Mrs Harkness, can Jack come over and play with me, please?" Ianto asked._

_"Yes, of course but you better check with your mum first." She smiled_

_"Yes, I will, I'll be back in two minutes." Ianto said running back over to his house._

_"MUM! MUM!" Ianto shouted through the house._

_"Ianto I'm in here, there is no need to shout."_

_"Sorry mum, but I was wondering if Jack...the new boy could come round and play."_

_"Yes he can, I'll come out and meet the new family."_

_"Ok," Ianto ran back outside, his mum following behind him._

_"Hello, I'm Emma Jones, Ianto's mum."_

_"Hello, I'm Lisa Harkness and this is my husband David Harkness."_

_"Nice to meet you, and Jack can come over if he wants, it will let you move in properly." Emma smiled._

_"Thanks very much."_

_"Come on, lets go." Ianto said taking Jack's arm and running over to his house._

_Jack and Ianto had been friends from the beginning, and rarely fell out._

Ianto and Tosh had finished cleaning and set the alarm and locked the shop up until tomorrow.

"My car is parked just around the corner," Ianto smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tosh." Ianto smiled waving off the young woman, as she went the opposite way.

"No you won't it's my day off tomorrow, Owen's in though." Tosh shouted back laughing.

"Oh well, see you on Monday then."

"Owen Harper?" Jack asked.

"Yes, why?" Ianto looked at Jack.

"Oh nothing, I thought he wanted to go into medicine?" Jack asked.

"Yeah he is, he's studying at university to become a doctor, this is just a part time job."

They get to Ianto's car which was red Audi convertable.

"Nice car."

"Thanks." Ianto gets in the drivers seat and Jack gets in admiring the imaculate car. Ianto starts the engine and pulls away and drove to his flat which was a twenty minute drive away. Ianto turned on the radio. Jack didn't know what to say, he had found his best friend but now hardly knew the man. Ianto slammed the brakes on, as a car had pulled out in front of him.

"_Fwcia Bant, Sach belowg_!" He shouted, beeping the horn.

Jack knew when Ianto used Welsh was when he was swearing or didn't want anyone to know what he said.

"What did you call him?" Jack laughed.

"I don't want to say…" Ianto laughed and blushed.

Jack laughed , "I knew you swore, because you used Welsh."

"You know me too well." Ianto smiled.

Jack smiled but knew that last statement was a lie - yes he did know things about Ianto but not important things like if he loved him, like Jack loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They arrived at the flat, and Ianto parked his car in his space in the small car park, and got out. Jack got out to and closed the car door gently. Ianto got Jack's bags out the boot. He handed one to jack and carried the other.

"Let me take that from you." Jack said reaching for the bag Ianto was holding.

"No I'll carry it, the lift is broken we'll have to use the stairs."

"What floor are you on?"

"15th." Ianto smiled.

"Okay."

Ianto walked into the building, and Jack followed, looking around at the place. They got to Ianto's floor and Ianto got his keys out and opened the door holding it open for Jack. Jack walked in and looked around, it was spotless, but Jack knew it would be because Ianto has always been a tidy person, his mind wandered to when they were about 14...

_Ianto walked up Jack's path and knocked on the door. Lisa answered the door. "Hello Mrs Harkness, is Jack there?"_

_"Ianto, please call me Lisa."_

_"I'm sorry Mrs...I mean Lisa." Ianto blushed._

_Lisa smiled at the boy. "He's in his room, just go up."_

_"Thanks," Ianto walked into the house and took his shoes off and lay them neatly by the door and walked up the stairs to Jack's room, the door was open slightly, he seen the mess Jack's room was in and shook his head. Jack was lying on his bed listening to music and singing..._

_**"But hold you breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear its's true**_

_**Because a boy like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find."**_

_Ianto walked over to Jack and hit him over the head with a pillow. Jack jumped up getting a fright and taking his earphones out._

_"OI Ianto...!" He laughs getting the pillow and hitting Ianto with it._

_Ianto smiled. Jack pinned Ianto to the bed and was lying on top of him, Ianto rolled over so he was on top of Jack, their noses brushed together. A spark of electricity went through the both boys, Ianto got up off of Jack quickly._

_"Your room is a mess Harkness!" Ianto exclaimed._

_What you gonna do about it Jones? Jack laughed_

_"First of all, get all the rubbish off the floor, and secondly open the curtains and the window." Ianto smiled walking over to the window and opening the curtains and the window, letting in the light._

_"ARRGGHH!" Jack moaned, and got up off his bed and started making it._

_"Don't moan, and look do it like this." Ianto stormed over to Jack and took the bed covers from him and started to make the bed nicely. Jack laughed._

_Ianto smiled, "right you can make a start of cleaning up all the rubbish on the floor, how can you live like this?" Ianto giggled picking up some food source, he didn't know what it was and didn't want to know._

_Jack got the bin and started putting the rubbish in it. He scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at Ianto and giggled._

_Ianto threw it back, "come on Jack stop it, you'll thank me when this is all done."_

_Jack smiled and continued to put the rubbish in the bin. After twenty minutes the room was tidy and Ianto sat on the chair and looked at Jack who was lying on the floor, knackered._

_"Look at yourself?" Ianto laughed._

_Jack walked to the mirror and looked at himself and grinned showing his dazzling white smile. "Looking good." he winked at himself._

_Ianto laughed._

_"What are you laughing at Jones?"_

_"You!"_

"Jack?" Ianto said looking at him, he was in a daydream.

"Oh sorry, my mind wandered." Jack smiled.

Ianto smiled and walked through to the living room and Jack followed.

"Make yourself at home." Ianto said walking into the spare room and putting Jack's bags by the bed and walked back through. Jack looked around the small flat, there wasn't much in the flat, just very basic, not many personal touches like photos or anything which Jack found a little strange. Jack sat down on the sofa. Ianto went into the kitchen.

"Do you want a coffee, or something a little stronger?" Ianto shouted through.

"Something a bit stronger please." Jack replied.

Ianto got two beers out the fridge and took the tops off and walked through to the living room handing a beer to Jack.

"Thanks." Jack smiled looking up at Ianto.

"No problem." Ianto sighed slumping into the chair.

Ianto turned on the TV and switched to the news, which was talking about some attacks which have happened recently in Newport.

"So..." Jack sighed, not taking his eye off of Ianto.

Ianto shrugged. "Do you want me to order some pizza?" He smiled downing the rest of his beer.

Yeah, that would be nice. Jack smiled

I'll order now, what would you like?

Eh...just cheese and tomato please

Ok Ianto takes out his mobile and finds the number in his phonebook and presses call. The phone starts ringing...

"Hello, Pizza Hub." A man said.

"Hey Gerry!" Ianto smiled.

"Oh hey Ianto, what can I do for you tonight?"

"Can I have two pizzas please, one cheese and tomato and my usual, meat feast."

"Right away, I'll have them delivered as soon as possible."

"Thanks Gerry, see ya mate." Ianto said then hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

Jack watched Ianto.

"You know the pizza guy well, I gather." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, Gerry." Ianto laughed.

There was a knock at the door. Ianto raised his eyebrow.

That can't be the pizza, can it? Jack asked.

No, surely not. Ianto said getting up and walking to the door. He opened it slowly to find a terrible looking Rhi, and in her arms a small toddler.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rhi?" Ianto asked confused

"Ianto, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah of course." Ianto sighed moving aside to let them in.

"Thanks." She said walking into the flat and into the living room, she seen Jack but she didn't recognize him, then looked back at Ianto. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No." Ianto smiled.

Jack frowned slightly, but then put on a smile to show moral support because it was obvious she wasn't ok.

"Rhi, remember Jack." Ianto grinned looking at his sister, then to Jack.

"Oh my...It isn't...Jesus Christ when did you come back here?" Rhi said really shocked.

"I arrived this morning and I found your brother, and he has very kindly taken me in for a few nights, so I can find something more permanent. Jack smiled.

She smiled then turned to Ianto. "I need you to take him for me, until things settle down.

"Settle down? Rhi what's going on?"

"Please...Ianto." She hands the small boy to Ianto.

Ianto takes his nephew.

"I need to go, but I promise I'll phone you, and will be back to get him." Rhi said turning away and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Rhi...wait...are you in trouble, please just tell me your safe?"

She nodded and opened the door and closed it behind her. A tear fell down her cheek and she ran down the stairs and into her car and drove back home.

Ianto stood in the hallway with the small boy in his arms. David woke up, and looked up at Ianto.

"Where's mummy, Uncle Yan?"

"She's just went out, she'll be back soon." Ianto smiled at the young boy and held him tight into his chest.

Ianto walked into the living room and sat David on the chair.

"Uncle Yan, who's that?" David said pointing to Jack.

"That's Jack, Uncle Yan's friend." Ianto smiled at the young boy then looked at Jack.

"Hello mate, what's your name?" Jack smiled.

"David." the young boy smiles.

"That's a nice name."

David smiled slouching into the chair.

"Cartoons!" David shouted.

"No, you can watch them tomorrow, ok?"

"Humph," David sighed crossing his arms and frowning.

Ianto went into the hall and picked up a bag, which obviously had some of David's things in. Ianto opened it and took out some stuff.

"Right, David lets get your pyjamma's on."

"No!" David laughed and got up and started running about the living room, obviously hyper or something.

Ianto sighed holding the clothes in his hand and goes into the living room and David tries to run past Ianto, but Ianto catches him and scoops him into his arms.

"Right young man, we need to get you into your jim jams, ok?"

David nodded and nuzzled into Ianto.

Jack sat watching Ianto and David, and smiled to himself, at how natural Ianto was with kids, and dreamt of them having kids of their own one day.

Ianto took David into the bedroom and got him changed into his superman pyjamas. David ran out the bedroom making noises.

"Whoosh! I'm superman!"

Jack smiled still drinking his beer. Ianto laughed.

"Right young man, five more minutes and then bed ok?"

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch Yan, so he can have the spare bed?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, your my guest, I'll kip on the couch."

Jack sighed, thinking he'd like to share a bed with the Welshman.

David jumped up and down the living room.

"Calm down, David!" Ianto snapped.

David calmed down and sat quietly watching the TV.

"Uncle Yan, can I have some milk?"

"Yes, cold or warm?"

"Warm please."

Ianto got up and heated some milk up and poured it into a mug.

"Here you go," he said handing it to the young boy.

"Thanks."

David drank his milk and started yawning.

"Time for sleepy time." Ianto said picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom. Ianto pulled back the covers and put David into the big double bed. Ianto kissed his head.

"Night, Night."

"Night Uncle Yan." David whispered gently falling asleep.

Ianto smiled and walked out turning the light out and closing the door, and going back through to the living room. "He's asleep."

"Is everything ok?"

"I don't know, it's not like Rhi, she seemed strange, I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah." Jack sighed.

"Want to watch anything?" Ianto smiled.

"Nah...not really." Jack said thinking about just watching Ianto.

Ianto ran his hands through his hair.

"I think I'm going to have an early night." Jack yawned. "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't mind."

Jack sighed. "Ok, well night. See you in the morning."

Yeah, night." Ianto smiled.

Jack went to his room and got undressed and pulled the covers back and got into the bed and just lay thinking about Ianto, sleep finally took over.

Ianto walked over to the cupboard and got out a blanket and pillow and got undressed and got comfy on the couch.

During the night Ianto heard a scream and ran through to his room where David was sitting up drenched in sweat.

"Are you ok..?" Ianto asked walking over and holding the young boy in his arms and cradled him.

David shook his head and nuzzled into Ianto.

"Don't let him hurt me!" David yelled looking at Ianto with tear stained cheeks.

Ianto held David close to him, rocking him ever so gently.

David relaxed into comforting arms and Ianto sat the small boy on his knee and looked at him, he was shaking.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Ianto asked. All David could do was nod. "It's still early, try getting back to sleep, ok?" Ianto smiled.

"Ok Uncle Yan." David croaked sliding back under the covers and drifted off to sleep. Ianto sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes to make sure he'd fallen asleep, then got up gently and made his way out.

In the hall Jack was standing in just a t-shirt and boxers. "Is he alright?" He asked rubbing his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yeah, he just had a bad dream." Ianto sighed and yawned realising he to was only in a t-shirt and boxers.

All Jack could do was stare at Ianto - he looked hot in a suit and hot out of one - Jack thought to himself.

"Do you want a coffee, or are you going back to bed?" Ianto smiled.

"Yeah, a coffee sounds good." Jack smiled, "but only if it's no trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, I'm making one for myself anyway." Ianto smiled and walked into the kitchen and picked up his joggers on the way and put them on, feeling less exposed, he made the coffee and went through to the living room where Jack was sitting. "Here you go."

"Thanks Yan." Jack smiled taking the mug from him and sipped it, "great coffee Yan."

"Thanks." Ianto smiled and sat down on the other sofa.


End file.
